A Mais Bela Flor
by Tashachan
Summary: Em seus pensamentos, ele sempre havia amado a mais bela flor da primavera, mas nunca soube disso. Até agora... - Não condenem, eu só tinha 10 anos...


**Naruto não me pertence. Pertence ao tio Kishi-sama. Agora, se me pertencesse, eu pegava o Neji, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke e o Shika só pra mim *-***

**

* * *

**O calor normal de qualquer primavera... O amor aquecendo o coração de muitos... E as flores servindo de presente para tantos outros... Os campos dessa vez estavam mais floridos do que nunca. Então quem não gostaria de visitá-los?

Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos de mesma cor caminhava por entre os campos quando encontra com um grande amigo de infância:

- Ne- Neji-kun... ? – disse ela muito contente.

- Yo, Tenten! Que bom te encontrar! Estava morrendo de saudades! – e abraça a amiga. Tenten cora, nunca havia visto o seu amigo assim:

- E-eu também. Nossa, você está bem diferente... – e sorri.

- Ahn? – disse o moreno um pouco confuso.

- Digo, você está ótimo! – sorrindo novamente.

- Arigatou! Você está muito bonita... – e cora.

- O-obrigada, Neji-kun... – disse a garota. Tenho que ir, Neji... Adorei te ver de novo!

- Bom... Eu posso te acompanhar? – vermelho.

- Claro que sim! – e seguem os dois para a casa da garota.

Chegando lá, o moreno dá um beijo na bochecha da amiga, se despedindo dela. Ela cora.

- Obrigado por esse dia, Tenten.

- Como assim? – disse a garota confusa.

- Eu te vi de novo. Era a melhor coisa que poderia me acontecer. – sorri – Adeus. Espero te encontrar novamente...

- Adeus... – diz ela, vermelha por causa do beijo. – "Mas...! Que sensação é essa! Ele me beija e logo depois eu fico quente e com as bochechas vermelhas! O Neji-kun estava tão estranho... Nunca o vi tão fofo. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O moreno no caminho de casa fica pensativo: " Tenten... Como ela está linda! Por que eu não vim atrás dela antes? Será que ela ainda me considera AQUELE amigo? Pela reação dela, parece que não... Acho que a minha presença assustou a ela... Será que ela vai querer me ver de novo? Mas...! Por que eu estou tão preocupado com ela? Que estranho..."

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Tenten está em casa, ouve sua campainha tocar.

- Neji? – disse impressionada.

- Oi... Bom, queria saber como você está.

- Estou bem... Quer entrar?

- Não, não quero incomodar...

- Não incomoda. Venha, entre!

- Bom, tudo bem então...

- Mãe, pai, esse é meu amigo, o Neji.

- Aquele que você vivia falando, filha? – diz a mãe dela. Tenten cora.

"Aff, por que os pais têm que fazer isso sempre?" – Sim mãe... – com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- É um prazer conhecê-la. –disse o menino dos olhos perolados, formalmente.

- Seja bem vindo, Neji. – disse o senhor Mitsashi.

- Agradeço aos senhores.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, Hyuuga. Lá só tem minhas coisas e não se preocupe, eles não vão entrar lá... – e seguiram os dois para o quarto da morena.

- Nossa! Sua casa é bem bonita.

- Obrigada! Bom, o que quer fazer? Tenho um computador, uma TV...

- Não podíamos ir lá para fora? Seu quintal é bem grande... – ele queria apenas uma oportunidade para ficar sozinho com ela...

- Claro que sim! Vamos.

O vizinho de Tenten, Naruto Uzumaki, também estava com visitas. Sua amiga, Hinata, havia prometido que ajudaria a mãe dele a cuidar da casa. O garoto então viu a Mitsashi e o Hyuuga jogando bola. Colocou a cabeça na cerca que dividia as duas casas e se intrometeu:

- Fala, Tenten! Neji! Tudo bem?

- Yo, Naruto! Tudo sim, e com você? – disse o moreno.

- Tô ótimo. Só falta convencer a Hinata de que ela deve morar comigo... Hehe.

- E, ela ta aí, Naruto-kun? – disse a morena.

- Hai. Ela ta ajudando a minha mãe.

- Que lindo. Deixa a "quase-namorada" fazer as tarefas e fica aí, sem fazer nada, não é? – disse Neji. - Você não gostava da Sakura?

- Não mais, desisti de correr atrás de quem não me quer. Posso ficar aí com vocês ou por causa disso vão me rejeitar? – disse o Uzumaki, sem esperanças.

- Não, pode vir, Naruto-kun. – disse a Mitsashi.

- Só um minuto que eu vou chamar a Hinata-chan, ok?

- Claro! Vejam só, nem consegue ficar sem ela... – era o Hyuuga.

- Fazer o que, né? – disse o loiro, sorridente.

- E ainda admite! – disse Tenten. Naruto deu língua para eles e foi correndo atrás da amiga. Quando chegou ela estava com a sua mãe. – Yo, oka-sam! Yo, Hinata-chan!

- Yo... Na-Naruto-kun... – disse a Hyuuga, vermelha.

- Oka-sama, posso ir até a casa da vizinha com a Hina-chan? – disse ele, fazendo beicinho.

- Vá, Naruto! Hinata, querida, pode deixar que eu me viro aqui com a casa. – disse Kushina.

- Arigatou gozamashita, sra. Uzumaki!

- De nada, querida. Agora vão lá, ok?

- Claro. Valeu, mãe! – e foi direto para a casa dos visinhos. Chegando lá a primeira a se manifestar foi Tenten:

- Hinata-chan!

- Tenten-chan! – e se abraçaram. Elas não se viam há um ano.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro! Não imaginava que você fosse vizinha do Naruto...

- É, ele me disse que você tava na casa dele... Fazendo o que, ein? – sorriso maldoso.

Hinata cora:

- Eu s-só tava ajudando a mãe do Na-Naruto-kun... N-nada de mais... – super nervosa.

- Tá bom, sei... Tava gostando de ajudar a mãe dele? – maldosa novamente.

- Na verdade... Tava sim... Ela é bem legal! Estava me contando uma história sobre a Raposa de Nove Caudas, uma lenda da família Uzumaki...

- Tá bom... Adorou conhecer a história do seu amado, não é?

- Shiiu, o Naruto está vindo...

- Hum... Então, Hina-chan, Tenten-chan, vamos jogar? – disse Naruto.

- Ah, eu queria, sei lá, quem sabe brincar de pega-pega, pra lembrar-nos dos velhos tempos... – disse a morena.

- Tudo bem então. O pique está comigo! – disse Neji levantando as mãos. Todos começaram a correr e o Hyuuga alcançou primeiro o Uzumai.

- Então agora é a minha vez! – e saiu correndo. Chegando perto de Hinata escorregou, pois tinha chuviscado um pouco e acabou caindo exatamente em cima da garota. Sentiu uma deliciosa sensação nos lábios, e quando abriu os olhos percebeu que sua boca estava colada com a da menina. Ela estava corada e ele se levantou. – Me... Desculpa... Não foi minha intenção... -e se avermelhou.

- E-está tudo bem, Naruto-kun... – e os dois sorriem. – É que... Bom... Eu...

-Não diga nada. – e realmente, antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, os lábios dele já estavam tocando os dela novamente. – Eu te amo, Hina-chan...

- Eu também, Naruto-kun...

Neji e Tenten não haviam visto o que tinha ocorrido. Estavam lá longe ainda correndo do Uzumaki.

- Putz, aqui onde a gente está ele não vai chegar nunca... – disse Tenten, já cansada de correr.

- É verdade. Então vamos descansar... – Neji falou enquanto uma gota de suor percorria seu rosto, o que despertou a atenção a Mitsashi.

- Se eu sentar, vou me molhar toda – a grama estava molhada.

- Pode ficar no meu colo se você quiser...

-Está bem, então. – e senta-se no colo de Neji. Logo chega um homem com uma faca por trás dos dois.

- Ah... O amor jovem... Isso é tão ridículo... Não vai dar em nada! Vem comigo, gatinha! Ou um de vocês morre. – disse o homem.

- Tem mesmo que ser ela? – disse o moreno, com seu tom frio e sério.

- Não. Eu apenas tenho que levar um jovem comigo. Mas ela é mais bon...

- Não leve ela. Me leve. Ninguém vai sentir a minha falta mesmo. – disse ele, entristecendo.

- Mas Neji-kun... – Tenten falou, com os olhos aguados.

- Cala a boca, Tenten! Eu vou e pronto! Você vai ficar aí, me entendeu? – disse o menino dos cabelos compridos, cheio de raiva.

- Mas... Eu não quero que você se machuque! – disse a morena, com uma pequena lágrima caindo de seus olhos.

- Bom, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, então venha ou eu uso essa faca em você, garoto!

- Tudo bem. Vamos então.

Logo após isso chegam Naruto e Hinata.

- Tenten-chan, cadê o meu primo? – Hinata pergunta e se assusta quando vê que a amiga está chorando. – Tenten...

- Chegou um seqüestrador aqui, e... Eu nem agüento falar... – Hinata a abraça.

- Não fica assim, amiga... O Neji vai saber o que fazer.

O loiro estava sem palavras. - "Como é que pode? Ele estava aqui, agora e ninguém o viu ser seqüestrado!"

Dias se passaram e Neji estava no cativeiro do bandido... Assustado, mas apenas o que o bandido queria era dizer que mantinha um jovem em sua casa, seqüestrado.

Mais e mais dias se passaram e o jovem Hyuuga conseguiu então fugir, quando o tal bandido estava distraído no telefone. Voltando para casa, ninguém o esperando, como sempre. Ele não entendia o porquê, mas aquele era o dia em que ele se sentiu mais sozinho na vida...

Então Hinata foi até sua casa na esperança de encontrá-lo, como fazia todos os dias, sozinha. Mas não esperava o encontrar novamente... Estava com um copo d'água na mão, que acabou quebrando-se em pedaços no chão.

- Neju-kun! – disse ela, chorando de felicidade. – Até que enfim... Você está bem?

- Hinata... Como é bom ver você... Estou bem sim...

- Que bom... Venha comigo, a Tenten precisa saber que você está aqui! – e foram os dois para a casa da amiga.

Chegando lá, estava uma Tenten com os olhos aguados olhando pela janela, com a esperança de que Neji pudesse aparecer, como de costume.

- Tenten-chan! Olha só o que eu trouxe para você! – disse a sua amiga.

- Hina-chan... Seja lá o que for, não vai me alegrar...

- Dessa vez vai...

- O que... Neji-kun! – ela não conseguia se mover.

- Olá, Tenten... – com um sorrisinho falso. – Hinata, pode nos deixar a sós por um minuto?

- Claro. – e sai do quarto.

- Tenten, eu...

- Neji, obrigada... Você é mesmo um idiota...

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Ainda me pergunta por quê? Você fica em cativeiro com um bandido porque não quis que eu fosse e me pergunta por quê? Isso eu que te pergunto! Por que você foi em meu lugar? O bandido ME queria!

- Porque... Simplesmente porque eu te amo... – e a beija, num beijo profundo e saboroso. Tenten não sabia se sorria ou se chorava... – Obrigado por ter me dado a oportunidade de dizer isso. Mesmo que você não sinta o mesmo, já é menos um peso em minha consciência.

- Por que você está dizendo isso... Se eu também te amo? – e os dois se beijam, num beijo como se fosse o último ou o primeiro de suas vidas. Aquela sensação agradável de saber que no amor se é correspondido, misturou-se com o beijo e a alegria do casal de jovens mais feliz do mundo naquele momento...

- Ah, e... É claro... Tenten, tenho uma coisa para te dar e outra para te perguntar...

- Sim...?

- Bom... – e tira uma flor do bolso do casaco. – Quer namorar comigo?

- Claro! – e ele dá a ela aquela flor.

Em seus pensamentos, ele sempre havia amado a mais bela flor da primavera, mas nunca soube disso. Até agora...

* * *

_**Fim da minha primeira fic! Que emoção! É a única one-shot que eu consegui fazer até hoje... :D**_

_**Bom, idéia dessa surgiu num dia de primavera no qual estava chovendo e eu tava com a minha linda Momo Kiinder (todos os créditos vão para ela)**_

_**Mereço reviews? **_

_**Thanks for watching! ;)**_


End file.
